onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 576
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Film Z Prologue | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Z's Ambition Arc - The Mysterious Strongest Army Appears!" is the 576th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami creates a plan for the Straw Hats to rescue Lily's father, Panz Fry. Chopper, Robin, Brook, and Luffy are the diversion group while Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Lily are in the submarine. Luffy goes on the submarine because he finds the diversion group boring. They rescue Panz Fry, but Momonga attacks Luffy, forcing Zoro to intercept him. Shuzo attacks the Marines and Panz Fry. His pet alpaca Alpacacino shoots out a cannon ball at the Marine ships. Shuzo attacks Panz Fry directly but is intercepted by Luffy. Shuzo then kicks Luffy into the sea. Zoro jumps into the water to save his captain, and Shuzo and Sanji get into an argument. Shuzo tells Momomga the reason why he quit the Marines, much to the dismay of the rest of his crew. Luffy and Zoro then resurface and Luffy threatens Shuzo. Luffy and Momonga prepare to fight Shuzo. Long Summary As Panz Fry is being taken into custody by the Marines, Vice Admiral Momonga questions him for his actions in taking the pirates food from before, Panz Fry states it was cause there are other starving people that need it more and that all food that Marines take is used for the World Nobles and states they don't need all that food and how the Marines let others starve for the sake of the cruel World Nobles. Momonga states regardless he is still going to Impel Down for being a pirate. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats have Nami create a plan for the rest of the Straw Hats to rescue Lily's father, Panz Fry. Chopper, Robin, Brook, and Luffy are the diversion group while Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Lily are in the submarine. Luffy goes on the submarine because he finds the diversion group boring. As they go to rescue him Usopp mentions to Lily that they've met Giants before such as Dorry and Brogy, surprising Lily that they met them and states that her father have been friends with the two since they were kids. They execute the plan as Robin uses her powers to take out the Marines around the ships while Brook uses his soul powers to scare them away. Sanji uses Sky Walk to fight the Marines from another ship while Zoro cuts the chains around Panz Fry. They rescue Panz Fry, but Momonga attacks Luffy, forcing Zoro to intercept him. As Lily is reunited with her father, it is ruined as a pirate named Shuzo intercepts them and attacks Panz Fry. Momonga is shocked to see him, as the two reveal a past history together. Shuzo states that the Marines sending a pirate to Impel Down is pathetic and that all pirates from the New World need to be killed and he, along with the Neo Marines will execute all pirates in the world, along with their leader, Z. Momonga is shocked by the name, having known Z for a while while the latter was a Marine Admiral. Shuzo now decides to kill Panz Fry himself and goes to attack him and Sanji intercepts and is taken to the ground by the pirate. Luffy attempts to attack and is thrown into the water prompting Zoro to abandon his fight with Momonga and save Luffy. Luffy eventually is saved and prepares to fight Shuzo himself while Zoro will fight Momonga. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Momonga appears for the first time after the timeskip. *Shuzo used to work for the Marines. *Alpacacino is the name of Shuzo's pet alpaca. It is also revealed to have the ability to turn into a cannon. It has yet to be revealed if he is a weapon that "ate" a Devil Fruit or a cyborg. *Panz Fry was friends with Dorry and Brogy. *Lily reunites with her father. *Roronoa Zoro is seen flying similar to Sanji's skywalk. Site Navigation Category:Episodes